Dire : Je t'aime
by LunaWayCobain
Summary: Draco ne sait pas dire: "je t'aime". Et Harry ne supporte plus ce silence.


_Bonjour !_

 _Comme d'habitude tout appartient à JKR je ne fais qu'imaginer une vision alternative de la vie d'Harry et Drago dans quelques années !_

 _J'espère que cette histoire vous plaira. Pour tout vous dire ce OS devait mal finir mais j'ai eu quelques remords et, c'est donc avec une leger happy end que vous quitterez mes mots. J'ai mis beaucoup de temps à le finir, je n'ai pas l'habitude d'écrire autant, mon précédent OS était bien plus court !_

 _J'ai mis M mais c'est vraiment très leger, et, sous-entendu !_

 _Mais, trève des blablateries je vous laisse le soin de lire._

 _(En ce moment Columbine m'inspire et la philosophie aussi )._

 _Luna Way-Cobain_

Dire : je t'aime

"Tu voudrais quoi ? Que je te dise que je t'aime Harry ? Que je te crache à la figure tous les mots dans ma tête ? Je peux pas Harry. Je peux pas parce que ce n'est pas moi. Pas moi du tout."

Je pense que tout s'est joué à cet instant parce que j'aurais pu dire que : « c'est pas grave je comprends » qu'après tout : « c'est juste des mots ». Mais dans l'immobilité de la poussière et dans la beauté du soleil j'ai compris que je ne pouvais pas. Que je ne pouvais pas ne pas entendre. Bien sûr que je pouvais voir son amour lorsqu'il prend le temps de parler de mon travail. Bien sûr je pouvais sentir son amour lorsqu'il m'effleure le bras avant de prendre la parole. Bien sûr que je sens son amour lorsqu'il porte le parfum qu'il n'aime pas mais que je lui offre. Bien sûr que je sens son amour sur ma langue lorsqu'il m'embrasse parce qu'il a ce goût de café et de journaux économiques qui n'appartient qu'à lui . Mais j'ai 5 sens et l'entendre jouir mon prénom ne me suffit plus. Me priver d'un sens c'est me priver d'une partie de moi. Je ne choisirai pas de devenir sourd par amour. Mon sens du sacrifice a ses limites depuis quelques temps.

Je ne veux pas le regarder, encore un sens qu'il contrôle. Dont-il me prive parce que si je le regarde c'est fini. Et je ne veux pas finir. Parce qu'il y a trop de choses qu'on a manquées. Comme notre premier baiser mais ça c'est pas grave. C'est pas grave parce que j'arrive à en sourire. Mais ça, la rupture, je ne vais jamais en sourire. Je vais en souffrir. Mais pas subitement, non. Plutôt à petit feu. Celui où tu meurs à la fin. Parce que la brûlure est trop forte ou parce que les seaux d'eau sont ridicules face au brasier.

Alors je veux pas.

C'est pas moi le lâche. C'est pas vraiment lui non plus. Mais c'est plus simple de caricaturer tu vois. Moi je suis le gentil amoureux transi et lui le méchant amoureux glacial. Blanc et noir. Griffondors et Serpentard.

Alors, je veux figer l'instant. Pas pour qu'il dure toujours, pas du tout, mais juste pour qu'il s'arrête. Parce que je veux pas d'après.

Je veux pas d'après.

Je veux pas de larmes. Les siennes surtout. C'est pas trop son genre de pleurer. Alors s'il pleure je vais pas m'en remettre. Et puis je vais lui pardonner s'il pleure.

Et je veux pas pardonner.

Parce que Drago il me dit pas je t'aime mais il me dit plein d'autres mots. Et je ne crois pas que ce soit des mots que l'on dit à la personne qu'on aime. Alors si je fige le temps maintenant, je ne suis pas faible. Parce que maintenant je suis en accord avec mon corps et ma raison. Maintenant j'ai l'impression que tout fait sens. Mais seulement maintenant.

Je sais qu'il est en train de me regarder. Il a beau être dos à moi en train de fumer, je sens ses yeux. Ils sont toujours sur moi. Si je disais la vérité, parfois je me sens plus épié qu'observé. Je crois qu'il comprend ce qui se passe. Il a beaucoup de défauts, mais pas celui d'être bête. La fumée s'échappe en cascades régulières.

Peut être qu'il va me parler quand elle se sera complètement consumée. Il fait souvent ça. Dire une foi qu'il a. Dire bonjour après avoir bu son café. Dire qu'il embrasse d'autres garçons après m'avoir fait l'amour. Dire qu'il m'aime après m'avoir perdu.

Ses mains se figent et forment deux poings serrés. Il a fini. Et il attend. Peut être qu'il la ressent aussi cette fin qui flotte dans l'air. Un peu comme l'été qui arrive mais qui ne te réjouit pas car tu sais que tu n'as pas de vacances. C'est un peu de fatalité qui se déverse dans le ciel étoilé.

Je pensais qu'on était au crépuscule. Le genre d'instant où tu penses encore que la nuit ne gagnera pas.

Comme d'hab, la nuit gagne. Ça me fatigue.

Il bouge pas et il se tait.

Tu veux quoi Drago ?

Je ne te retiendrai pas.

Je crois qu'il bouge maintenant mais c'est moi qui ne le regarde plus. Ça serait quoi l'intérêt. Se faire encore un peu plus de mal ? J'entends des jeunes qui passent sous le balcon, si je tends l'oreille je peux les entendre. Même d'ici, leurs pensées : on les croirait hurlées à la lune. Hugo veut embrasser Pauline mais Pauline préfère Justine. Mais Justine a des problèmes avec elle même et ne pense pas trop à Pauline. Hugo-le-sot ne voit rien, n'entend rien et rêve d'une belle histoire d'amour. Ils ont dix sept ans.

Au moins, c'est pas mieux chez les autres.

Ça me fait un peu sourire de voir que le monde tourne pas rond. Que c'est pas juste nous.

Je crois qu'il aime pas quand je souris comme ça.

Drago préfère le drame. Le drame sans trop de mots. Mais le drame quand même.

C'est bizarre ces minutes qui s'installent. On les voit pas venir mais elles sont là. Elles font un peu l'effet de couteaux salés dans des plaies béantes. De doigts enfoncés dans tes yeux. Pour les crever. Un doloris haineux.

Ça fait mal quoi.

Je me demande s'il a mal

"Ça te brûle aussi ?"

Il comprend pas vraiment ce que je dis.

"A l'intérieur" je pose mes mains sur son ventre "ça brûle ou pas ?"

Il ne supporte pas mon toucher, je sais toujours pas s'il brûle de l'intérieur mais mes mains semblent brûlantes.

Je deviens le soleil,

j'aime pas trop l'idée.

Il s'est dégagé mais je crois qu'il veut m'embrasser.

Il me l'a dit une fois, que ma bouche c'est un anti stress. J'aimais bien ça. Moi Harry Potter, j'avais le pouvoir d'apaiser le grand Malfoy.

Quand ses transactions étaient périlleuses, quand il partait rendre visite à son père en prison souvent il m'embrassait. Pas une étreinte passionnée. Juste un baiser. Et je crois qu'ils étaient mes préférés. L'anxiété devait les rendre salé.

Ça devait lui donner du courage.

Lui qui a passé une partie de sa vie a être lâche. J'aimerai qu'il soit courageux. Que je n'ai pas besoin de passer pour le héros qui ose demander une trêve. Une pause. Juste un petit instant. Je pensais qu'on avait traversé toute cette lâcheté. On s'était dit que même si ça blesse même si ça broye le coeur, tu me dis. On était un peu naïfs de croire que ça serait mieux. À quel moment j'ai pu décemment croire que savoir à qui appartenait ce numéro m'apaiserait. On voulait faire table rase. Mais même dans les mots limpides il y avait des non-dits.

"Tu l'aimes plus que moi ?" "Ils embrassent mieux ?" "Tu penses à lui quand tu me fais l'amour?"

Ça je lui demandais pas. Je connaissais la réponse. C'est moi qu'il aime. Ça crève les yeux mais ça déchire souvent le ventre.

Et toutes nos déchirures elles servent à rien là. Dans l'immédiat je veux dire.

Parce qu'avec ou sans mots on se tue.

Pourtant on a l'habitude de la mort. Plus encore des fins. C'est comme une chanson qui reste dans la tête et dans l'iPod. Seulement, j'ai l'impression qu'on l'entend en live. Et je sais que l'un de nous deux va finir par chanter le refrain. Tout le monde la connaît. Elle est du genre universelle.

Même si on a la bêtise de croire son histoire unique, c'est partout pareil.

C'est la deuxième fois en si peu de temps que je me rend compte du caractère universel de l'individuel.

Je me surprend à rêver qu'un autre Draco et qu'un autre Harry sont en train de se dire

"Je t'aime" .

Si nous on perd, d'autres sont en train de tout rafler.

Je crois que mes pas me mènent vers ma chambre. Notre chambre.

Je me rappelle plus la dernière fois où on s'est aimé sur ce lit.

J'ai l'impression qu'on marche sur le verre brisé de mon coeur.

Il me suit. On est parti pour faire un pèlerinage. Les lieux saints c'est où j'ai dit je t'aime. Inutile de le faire avec ses je t'aime.

Je le vois s'affaisser dans le lit. Il ferme les yeux. J'ai l'impression que ça y est il pleure.

"Je suis désolé"

Oui mais c'est trop tard Drago.

Tout vient à point à qui sait attendre dit le proverbe. Oui mais non. Moi je veux pas parce que c'est trop tard. J'essaye de me persuader. Trop tard. En fait, j'ai qu'une envie c'est de le prendre dans mes bras. Mais le plancher semble plus intéressant. La cime du merisier me fascine et, je la suis sur toute sa longueur. Je suis dos à lui. Devant mon armoire.

Un

Deux

Trois

Soleil.

Je jette un regard vers lui et ses yeux sont immobiles. Son corps aussi.

Et pourtant, tout semble en mouvement.

Je sens sa magie et sa tristesse qui flottent dans l'air. Ce sont des paillettes d'étoile de mer. Et ça me pique la gorge. Je ne sais même plus ce que je fais. Mes yeux sont tout trouble. Dans mes yeux l'étoile est rappelée à son milieu naturel. Et les vagues ne sont pas aussi douces que dans le sud. C'est la tempête dans mes yeux et dans ma tête. Et je n'arrive pas à trouver ça beau parce que je suis sur un bateau au milieu de la mer. Et que le phare ne brille plus.

Il m'a attiré sur le lit et on est comme deux imbéciles à observer le plafond. Je sens sa présence sur tous les meubles dans la pièce. La cheminée et son marbre froid. Je frisonne. Le fauteuil en imitation peau de dragon. Le lit douillet. La plume qui ne note rien.

Je sens tout. Sauf lui.

Chez lui je ne sens rien. Enfin. Ce n'est pas exactement ça.

En moi je ne sens rien de lui.

J'avais sa magie collé à mon échine il n'y a plus que le souffle du vent sur mon ventre.

Et tous ses gestes et paroles me crient sa présence. Mais il pourrait être l'enseigne du motel que je ne le verrais pas. Et puis je n'aime plus les motels. J'aimais bien avant. Mais plus trop maintenant.

Je ne sais même pas si ses excuses il se les murmure à lui ou à moi.

Drago est quelque peu égoïste. Alors c'est possible qu'il pense à lui. J'aimerais bien savoir penser à moi comme ça être capable de me faire passer avant. Ça doit être reposant. Un lac où les seules tumultes sont les éclaboussures de pédalos. J'ai fermé les yeux pour m'imaginer être un lac. Pour m'imaginer aller et venir tout doucement contre la berge. Je vois des passants qui, au soleil couchant trempent leurs pieds dans mon eau. Les enfants mangent des glaces aux couleurs hallucinogènes et jettent un bâton à leur chien Batman. J'aimerai qu'il y ait des cerfs volants. Non pas des cerfs volants. Je les envierais trop et puis je tomberai amoureux de leur liberté.

Liberté. C'est le genre de mot qui me fait redescendre sur terre. La liberté de Draco. Quatre petits mots tatoués sur le revers de mon coeur. C'est moi qui l'ai permise. Je veux dire jai témoigné. Pas par amour. Pas encore. Mais par justice. Pour les autres. Encore.

Mais, c'est vrai Drago n'est pas n'importe qui. Hermione dirait qu'il est brillant et Ron qu'il est ambitieux. Il le dirait comme un défaut mais ce n'est le cas. On le sait tous les trois. Drago il a du tout reconstruire. Son nom, sa fortune, sa vie , sa dignité. Il est orphelin Drago. Je lui ai offert la famille que je n'ai jamais eu. J'ai du être pour lui un Ron, une Hermione, un Sirius et sans doute un Dumbledore aussi. J'ai dû être un tout. J'ai dû être un unique.

Mais je ne réussis pas tout moi. C'est de la chance.

C'est toujours de la chance.

Mais la chance sur le long terme ça se brise, ça tourne on dit aussi.

Du coup je crois que la flèche, elle indique plus mon coeur. Elle doit montrer autre chose. Dis-moi Drago c'est quoi l'étape suivante, tu sais celle qui n'ait pas moi ?

Drago il a sa main sur mon ventre.

Elle avance et puis,

elle recule.

C'est tout doux.

C'est rare la douceur.

Le bruit du silence.

La douceur de l'hiver.

Et le souffle de le brise.

Me ramène à la tendresse des années passées. Je l'imagine avec son imperméable beige et ses cheveux aux vents son cartable noir bien rectangle. Et ça me fait sourire. Parce que je suis tombé amoureux de lui tellement facilement.

J'aimerai bien qu'il parle comme au premier jour. Enfin le premier jour du reste de notre vie. Pas le vrai premier jour.

Parce quand il parle Drago tout le monde l'écoute. Pas parce que c'est un héros non, juste parce qu'il a du charisme. Et c'est attirant le charisme.

Il me murmure des mots au creux de mon oreille. Ça aussi c'est doux. Parce que je sais que je cède un peu, beaucoup, passionnément.

Mais la folie c'est un truc qui nous lie. Je crois qu'on sait pas faire grand chose de rationnel. On a pas été formaté pour ça. Être banal.

Drago je ne sais pas ce qu'il pense de nous. Enfin si, je sais. Mais pas comme ça.

Je sais que je suis en train d'embrasser ses mains. Et je sais qu'il me dit encore beaucoup de choses.

Je ne sais pas où ça va nous mener. Toute cette colère, toute cette haine.

J'ai l'impression qu'elle n'a pas de fin. Que jamais il n'y a de lac calme. Je ne sais pas si c'est mieux ainsi. Mais ça paraît réel.

Tout est à vif mais tout est à vie.

J'ai envie de l'écrire partout. Je crois que c'est gravé sur le flanc de Drago. Vivre. En français. J'avais pas compris au début. Mais il paraît que c'est le mot qui l'a réveillé. Pendant sa dépression. Après le procès. Vivre. C'est pas beaucoup cinq lettres. Ça change pas grand chose sinon un homme.

Et je me dis que je peux pas le laisser. Pour lui mais pour moi aussi. Parce que besoin ça s'écrit avec une lettre en plus mais ça demande tout autant d'efforts.

Parce que j'ai besoin de Drago mais je dois apprendre à en avoir besoin correctement. Parce qu'il n'est pas un pansement. Il n'est pas un médicament et il n'est pas une thérapie. Il est quelqu'un que je dois apprendre à aimer correctement. J'ai dû mal.

Et je lui en fais.

Il a du mal et il m'en fait.

Je trouve ça ridicule mais tellement humain ce rapport absurde à l'autre.

Le fait de pas savoir s'y prendre ou, pas correctement.

La couette se froisse et je sens les draps s'éparpiller.

Je crois pas que faire l'amour va résoudre quelque chose. Enfin, si parce que c'est sa manière de me dire je t'aime.

Parce qu'il prend tout son temps. Je veux dire il honore mon corps. Je crois que dans ces instants la c'est pas sexuel, c'est juste une offrande. Une offrande pour moi. Quand il pose sa bouche sur mon coeur c'est juste pour me prouver qu'on existe et que tout est réel. Que ça ne va pas s'arrêter comme ça, qu'on a encore des choses à faire ensemble. Mes mains il les observe. Et mon cou il l'embrasse. Mon torse, il le parcourt et mes bras, il les enlace. Et je ne sens plus de vent. Juste de l'amour. Pas les sentiments non, l'atmosphère, la température amour. Aujourd'hui c'est amour triste mais il paraît que d'ici demain ça sera amour progrès et que dans quelques semaines un anticyclone amour douillet va finir par s'installer durablement.

Je suis pas un fervent croyant surtout que la météo se goure tout le temps. Et je me doute que l'anticyclone il est instable mais je m'en fiche par ce que sur chaque recoins de mon crâne enfoncé dans l'oreiller, c'est le plus beau des nuages que je perçois en face de moi.

"Je t'aime"

Le lit devient le seul lieu de pèlerinage de la maison.

Je crois que Drago se rend compte de ce qu'il me dit et de ce que ça implique. Parce que maintenant il n'aime que moi. Parce que maintenant notre relation tient du sacré et que quelque part c'est un sacrifice qu'il fait. Il passe son baptême.

Je crois qu'on renaît.

Et je le sens. Je crois qu'on fait l'amour pour la première fois. On a un peu peur aussi. À vrai dire on ne connaît pas grand chose de l'amour.

Et de Drago je ne connais que ce qu'il me laisse prendre. Mais je ne veux pas que ce soit le plus important. Le plus important c'est lui en moi. Parce que Drago est sincère. Et que dans ses yeux plus loin que de l'extase je vois autre chose, plus que de l'amour. Pas quelque chose qui rime avec toujours, mais quelque chose de tangible. Qui semble me dire qu'on va parler, qu'on va regarder les choses en face et voir où ça nous mène. Et je suis un peu fier de lui. Il mûri et sans doute qu'il se rend compte que tout n'est pas acquis. Que je peux partir. Et que lui aussi le peut. Alors qu'on peut pas.

Ça me fait sourire de voir où on en est et surtout où on n'est pas. À quel point on pense mûrir avec les épreuves qu'on nous envoie. Et puis non. On se retrouve à ne plus savoir dire je t'aime et avoir peur d'une porte qui grince.

Mais c'est pas trop notre faute. Alors ça veut dire qu'on peut travailler sur ça, qu'on peut avancer. Et c'est bien. Ça m'apaise. Tout. Est. Doux.

Tout retombe doucement et je n'ai pas peur de le regarder et de céder. On a tous les deux cédé et, c'est très bien comme ça.

Il est essoufflé et un peu rouge. Il est beau. Mêmes si tu ne vois pas tu sais.

Et j'entends l'aube qui chante comme une enfant. Je ne sais pas s'il va faire beau aujourd'hui. J'aimerais bien emmener Drago sur la tombe de son père. Et il voudra aller se présenter à mes parents maintenant qu'on s'est dit la chose.

Je le contemple encore un peu. Et je lui dis merci.

Merci parce que même si je suis trop, tu est tout autant. Et alors on se comprend.

Tu m'as dit merci aussi. Et c'est peut être ce mot là que j'attendais plus encore. Que tu ne nies pas que je t'ai aidé. Tu le nierais bien volontiers. Puisqu'un Malfoy n'a pas de faiblesse. Mais c'est faux. Tellement tu respire la fragilité. Tu étais un château de cartes hier.

On se sourit un peu. Aussi. Je regarde. Il attire l'œil. Et tout mon moi intérieur.

Je sais pas trop ce qu'on va faire maintenant. On va sansdoute s'observer quelques heures. Et puis le réveil va émettre ce son particulièrement bancal. On bougera pas vraiment. On attendra quelque chose dans ces heures suspendues. Qu'une certaine magie opère et qu'elle emporte tout sur son passage. Ouais, pour le coup c'est plutôt un tsunami. On serait lavé de nos péchés. Je sais pas si c'est essentiel. À vrai dire c'est pas le plus important. Je veux juste profiter des moments volés que la vie nous laisse ; ou plutôt qu'on lui prend. On les arrache pour les mettre dans nos poches. Pour les ressortir les jours où il fait sombre dans nos têtes. Où on pense l'avoir perdu. Mais, que comme d'habitude il revient un peu plus fier qu'avant mais, toujours lui. Pleinement libre. Et ce moment là je le garde comme tel. Drago, il devient mon plus beau souvenir. Et celui-ci, il ne le salira pas. Je ne veux pas.

Je sens dans l'air tout ce qu'on ne sens qu'une fois. Je sais bien que je ne pourrai jamais raconter ce qu'on est en train de vivre. Parce que j'ai jamais su m'exprimer correctement. Mais c'est très bien comme ça.

"Je t'aime"

hurle son coeur et murmurent ses lèvres.

Ce sera notre baiser raté emmuré dans nos « je t'aime » trop lâches.

(Merci de m'avoir lu)


End file.
